


【翻译】【McDanno】The long goodbye 漫长的告别

by halfbakedcookies



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny is very much Steve sexual, Danny's grandma is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'm working in all the cliche's, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, POV Change, Top Steve McGarrett, based on the movie The Farewell, oh no there is only one bed, there is pining in here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedcookies/pseuds/halfbakedcookies
Summary: Danny的奶奶被诊断出了四期肺癌，因为种种原因全家人决定不告诉她真相。他们想要整个家族都能来跟她正式告别，这可以理解，只不过让所有人聚在一起的前提是：一场婚礼或葬礼。刚巧，Danny是唯一一个符合闪婚要求的对象。Steve非常乐意参与到这场秘密计划中来，带着他的一些小心思，希望能就此把Danny赢到手。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 14





	1. The idea 灵光一现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The long goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045578) by [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear). 



> 作者后注：本文灵感来自电影《The Farewell（别告诉她）》。

*Clara Williams视角*

Clara Denise Williams走出医生办公室时还回不过神来。她在一把不舒适的塑料椅上瘫坐下去，叹了一口气。医生刚告诉她：她的婆婆患上了四期肺癌，只剩下三个月，最多六个月可活。她抽了抽鼻子强忍住啜泣。门开了，看到是Fiona之后她擦了擦眼睛，挂上一个笑容。

“嗨，妈妈，准备走吗？”

“我要听诊断结果，然后我们再回家。”

“不用，我已经听过了。没什么大事，那些斑点是你两个月前那次肺炎留下的组织阴影而已。等我们出去的时候得给你拿些药。”

Fiona咳嗽了一会，握住Clara的手臂。

“我就说没什么大不了的。你呀，就是太爱操心了，难怪Daniel也是个小操心鬼。”

“Daniel才不爱操心呢，你要说那孩子像他的犹太老奶奶，那还差不多。”

她俩笑了起来，Fiona开始唠起她最爱的一段“Danny在Matt生病的时候非要负责照顾他的小弟弟”的往事。Clara半心半意地听着，这时才意识到她得自己来告诉全家人这个消息：敬爱的Fiona Alberta Williams将要不久于人世了。Danny，亲爱的小甜心Danny，一定会伤心欲绝不能自已的。他是她所有孩子中唯一不会撒谎的一个，这也是他成为警察的原因。

她把Fiona送回家之后给Stella和Bridget发了短信，让她们一个小时内来和自己碰面。

在大家讨论完诊断结果、也经历过悲痛恸哭之后，Eddie提醒女儿们：她们的祖母本人不会愿意被告知真相，她认为那样会让死亡来得更快。在她看来，只有恐惧才能早早结束人们的生命，而不是癌症本身。最终，她们一致同意不告诉Fiona真相会更好。Eddie仍然处于否认和愤怒的阶段之间，回不过神。

“我们得告诉家里其他人，他们会希望有机会和她告别的。”

Clara握了握她丈夫的手，深吸一口气。

“考虑到医生给的期限，我们得在最短时间内找到一个好理由让大家聚到一起了。”

大家一齐陷入沉思，直到Stella突然喊出声：

“办一场婚礼！”

Clara因这大呼小叫而抿了抿嘴，被Stella无视了，Bridget则问她这是什么意思。

“我们有个大家族，所以只有在葬礼和婚礼上我们才能见到所有人。”

Clara打起了精神：这确实是个好主意，但随后Bridget就泼了冷水：

“我们这么大一个家族里，可没有谁正准备办一场假婚礼的。我猜你的意思该不会是要强迫某人真去结个婚，就为了不告诉奶奶她将要去世吧？”

“才不是呢，但唯一一个够年纪的Eric现在又没有在约会。其他人要不早就结婚了，要不才刚在一起三个月左右；你也知道奶奶的，她在谁那里都要参一脚，所以假结婚的话她马上就会发现。”

“Danny。”

Clara，Stella和Bridget齐齐扭头望向Eddie。

“怎么啦？她在跟Gracie和Charlie视频时见过一次Steve，然后她现在就坚信他俩在一起了。你们知道她问过我多少次，Danny什么时候才准备把‘那位水手’正式介绍给家里人吗？我觉得她每个月都至少要跟他说一次‘做双性恋也挺好’。”

Clara一拍掌，脸上浮起了微笑：

“那好，就这么办了。Stella，你和你爸爸要确保通知到家里所有人，告诉他们在Danny回到家之前不准联系他，不然他肯定会想办法跑掉的。Bridget，亲爱的，我们得准备好明天要寄出去的喜帖了。我会尽力让Danny明白这是最好的选择。”

Eddie开始打电话给他的兄弟姐妹，请他们过来吃晚饭。Clara让Stella挨个发短信给其他亲人晚上来喝一杯，在这之前Bridget早已拨通了一家印刷公司的电话。

“妈？仪式什么时候举行？”

Clara闭上眼，飞快地心算着所有之后需要的安排，最终决定在下周五。她转达给Bridget，然后在日历上圈好日期。一月二十七日。时间很赶，但仍来得及。

一个小时过去了，Clara想破了脑袋，还不知道该如何告诉Danny。她不能亲自来告诉他，因为听着她的宝贝儿子崩溃却不能陪在他身边，她做不到。她需要有一个人来告诉他这一切，同时陪伴他度过最初的震惊悲痛。她想到了Rachel但不愿意让对方来说，因为她只想让那个女人离Danny的生活越远越好。Clara并不恨Rachel本人，对于她的孙子孙女来说她是一个好母亲，但她无情地狠狠伤了Danny的心，在这一点上她无法原谅对方。

“打给Steve吧，亲爱的。”

“Steve吗？”

“没错。”

Eddie坚定地回答。

“你怎么这么确定是他？”

“因为我看得很清楚，那个男人爱我们的儿子，而Danny也爱他。他知道奶奶对Danny来说有多重要，他会在Danny需要时成为他的依靠的。”

“我最近有跟你说过爱你吗？因为Eds，我太爱你了。发生的这一切我真的太难过了。”

Eddie倾身吻了吻她的额头：“我知道，亲爱的。”随后他拿出放在架子下面的陈年威士忌回到了客厅。他已经收拾好了情绪，隐藏起所有的伤痛。对于Matty也是如此，Stella在这点上像他。Bridget和Danny则更像Clara她自己，永远心直口快，一往无前。她吸了吸鼻子，泪水涌上眼眶。擦干眼泪，她挺直了背脊：没时间留给哭哭啼啼了。她又花了一点时间才拿起电话拨给Steve。响了两次铃后她突然想起了时差这回事，瞥一眼时钟那边此时正是早晨七点十分，还不算太早。

“妈？”

“是你呀，哈喽，亲爱的。没想到是你接的电话。你能让Steve过来听电话吗？”

“你开什么玩笑呢？你干嘛一大早的打电话给我搭档？”

“别激动嘛宝贝。你又干嘛一大早就接起你搭档的电话呢？嗯？有什么好事要分享给你的老妈不？”

她几乎能看到此时他脸上肯定浮起了红晕，气冲冲地在那咕哝着什么跟案件有关，不是那种“partners”之类的。

“真的吗宝贝？我意思是，你知道不管怎样我们都爱你的，对吧？”

“天哪，妈妈！没有的事。好吧，不说这个了。现在告诉我你为啥打电话过来？出什么事了吗？你听起来不大对头。”

她在能出声之前就听到了背景里Steve的声音：

**_那是我的手机吗？谁打来的？你怎么脸红了？把手机给我Danny！_ **

短暂的一番扭打过后，Steve终于气喘吁吁地接过电话：

“嗨，早上好。”

“早上好亲爱的，我打过来的时间太不巧了。你能等Danny不在旁边的时候回电话给我吗？”

“嗨，Clara。没事了，Danny现在在楼下厨房里。您可以说了。”

Clara叹了口气，告诉了Steve发生的一切，以及他们打算如何应对。她告诉他Fiona是Danny最爱的亲奶奶，他们担心Danny没办法控制好自己的情绪，但大家必须得这么做。Steve同意了。

“我会让他配合的，Clara。不用担心，他会难过上一天的时间，接着他就会意识到这么做是最好的了。我会让孩子们空出时间和我们一起过去。”

“太谢谢你了，亲爱的，你真是个好孩子。”

“没问题，有什么消息我明天会打给您的。”

“Steve！”

在他挂电话之前Clara喊出声来。

“怎么了？”

“叫我‘妈妈’或者‘妈’吧，好吗？你很快也会变得和我们的家人一样亲了。”

话筒对面安静了一会，接着她听到他柔声答道。

“好。我明天会打给您的。”

Clara微笑着挂上了电话，走到客厅里亲了亲Eddie。

“你是对的。”

“唔……你说啥是对的？”

她摇了摇头，拿起酒瓶慢吞吞地回了厨房。她给自己倒了一杯，然后拿出她最大个的酱锅，今晚可有不少人等着开饭了。

_译者注：Danny家四个孩子，大姐Stella，然后是Danny和Matt，最小的妹妹是Bridget（感谢lof上的@Jelita_ 姑娘提供背景资料~）


	2. Making it happen 水到渠成

*Danny Williams视角*

Danny把碗柜门关上，超用力的。他妈妈干嘛要打电话给他的Steve，她又干嘛在那各种暗示他和Steve是……啥？他和Steve是一对？哈。Danny才不是双性恋呢。除了大学里和当时的女朋友和一个男性朋友度过的荒唐一夜之外，他之前可从没打量过其他的男人。直到Steve出现了，他一开始明明也没那种想法。但他的爱在年复一年里愈发燃烧炽烈，只要Steve湿淋淋的全身发着光从海里走上来，就够让Danny血气上涌的了。在那之后，他默默地经历了一场身份认同危机，然而在看了一堆小黄片以及在LGBTQ论坛上发一堆匿名提问后只让他确定了一件事：他是个Steve性恋。Steve对此当然一无所知。知道的人只有Grace，在想起她温柔地问出“所以是Steve叔叔，对吧？”时他红了脸；事后她让他坐下，耐心地解释了一番搜索历史出卖了他以及如何删除它们。第三级楼梯响了一声，Steve要下楼来了。他深呼吸了一下，倒好两杯咖啡，拒绝在Steve那杯里加黄油，因为黄油咖啡？不可以。

Steve走进厨房，切下一块黄油慢慢搅进自己的咖啡里，全程没看Danny一眼。

“干嘛？你真的要这样吊着我不成？”

Steve的脸上带着某种表情，Danny认得出来，但他叫不上名字。

“怎么了，没人死了吧？”

“没，我就是……嗯……我们坐下说吧，好吗？”

他内心涌上一股恐惧，天哪，他只是想开个玩笑的。在Steve把他按在椅子上的时候他没有反抗。

“好。我要你认真听我说完，别打岔。以及，我要你的手机和钥匙。”

“想得美。告诉我，快点！”

Steve叹了口气，Danny一阵炸毛，下一秒他的手机和钥匙就被抢走了。手脚够快的忍者王八蛋。

“你也知道，这是你妈妈打来的。”

Steve安静下来，Danny往前靠了靠。

“Steven。拜托，你吓到我了。赶紧告诉我发生了什么吧。”

“是Williams奶奶。她检查出了肺癌四期，宝贝。我真的很抱歉。”

Danny脑中久久一片空白，直到难以置信的情绪涌上心头。他看见Steve朝他伸出手来，但他把手从桌上抽了回去。

“不，不可能。她发信息给我了，她跟我说那只是疤痕组织的。”

“Danny……”

“不！我85岁的老奶奶今早还发信息告诉我她一切都好！我不知道你们在开什么国际玩笑，但到此为止了。”

“Danny，宝贝。听我说。你妈妈今天早上陪她一起去的，他们告诉你妈妈了。”

“不可能。不，不，不不不这不会发生的。她什么事都没有。要有事的话我妈应该亲自告诉我的。”

“Danny，听话。你妈妈很快就会和你见面了，她到时会跟你解释为什么不是她来说的。”

Danny霍然站起身来，伸出手。

“Danny。你不能打给你奶奶，她不知道这件事。你父母认为告诉她真相对她的伤害会更大。”

他拼命摇着头，把手往前伸去。Steve站起身，没有像他以为的一样递过手机，而是把他拥进了一个怀抱之中。Danny的双臂颓然落下，他抬头望向天花板，努力忍住咸涩的液体，听着Steve安抚似的轻声呢喃，他的眼泪突然间决了堤。他把脸颊埋进Steve胸口，发出了第一声啜泣。Steve收紧了臂弯，Danny用力抓住他后背的衬衫，彻彻底底崩溃了。Steve在他恸哭的期间一直在紧紧抱着他。终于平静下来之后，咖啡已经冷了。Danny没看Steve一眼，喃喃地说了句抱歉便逃去了楼下的浴室。他往脸上泼了泼水，给自己灌下一整杯，才好好打量了镜中的自己一眼。他看到了红肿着的眼睛，情绪激动的红晕。老天呀，他的Fi奶奶快要走了。该死的四期肺癌。他还有那么多没向她学到的东西，那么多没跟她说的话。他这才清清楚楚地意识到他身处离自己家乡多么遥远的地方。他在痛楚之中油然而生一股对Rachel的恨意。他得打电话给爸爸，订好机票，然后……他泄了气。看着她就这么死去吗？如果，只是说如果，所有人都做到闭口不提的话，他也就没办法对她说出口了。他甚至没法真正和她好好地告别。操他的。

轻轻的一声敲门将他从思绪之中惊醒。

“Danny？你要出来吗？”

这话让Danny笑了出声来，忆起就在上周他的小个子祖母还在视频通话里问了他同一个问题 _（注：Are you coming out?也有出柜之意）_ 。老天。一声迟疑的 _ **“Danny”**_ 再次传来。他打开门，看见Steve忧心忡忡地站在那里。他示意Steve跟他来到厨房，自己一屁股坐在一张椅子上，瞪着Steve让他也坐下去。

“她为什么是找你？为什么她不跟我说？”

“这个嘛，嗯，你爸爸希望让所有人都能有机会和祖母道别。只是你家里人太多，所以……你姐姐说你们只有在某些时候才会见面，比如葬礼或者……”

“婚礼。”

Danny接上话，眯起他的眼睛。他老妈是个玩弄人心的专家，Steve这个目标不堪一击。他深吸了一口气。

“你跟她保证了什么？！”

“那个，既然你的表堂亲们都没到年纪，而且你奶奶显然早就认为我们俩背后有一腿了，我们就，额……要举办一场假结婚好让整个家族有理由过来聚在一起。”

Danny坐回去，双手抱着他的咖啡杯，盯着还冒着气的咖啡。

“我可以发誓你刚刚告诉我我们要为了让我快死的祖母不发现她快死了而假结婚，但那不可能。你知道为啥吗？因为我们是正常人，我们还没疯，而且我搭档——我的超级直男海豹搭档——还没蠢到要加入这么脑子进水的一个计划！”

“不是这么回事。”

“哈？什么不是这回事？假结婚那个？还是你真同意了那个？”

Steve清了清喉咙。

“直男搭档那个。”

噢。Danny白了脸。我了个大槽。

“我也是。”

他眨巴了一下眼睛，他要说的明明不是这句话。Steve还在注视着他，Danny现在不能再思考这个下去了。于是他继续扯开话题：

“我要打给Amy，她和Henry已经在一起六个月了，他们可以假结婚。你能给我们和孩子订好机票吗？”

Steve点点头把笔记本电脑拿过来，与此同时Danny打给了Amy。但她没接电话。Margery没空，George不接，Vito关了机，Patrick让他留言给语音信箱，Nora和Brady没时间和他交谈。他又打给他姐姐，她们让他好好认命，以及叫Steve发短信把他妹妹和妈妈的联系方式给Bridget。

“看看你都做了什么好事？”他对着Steve大喊大叫：“她已经把所有的出路都给堵死了！我们完蛋了Steven！”

Steve还在电脑上敲敲打打，假装没听到Danny说话。

“噢太好了，我们都还没结婚你就已经开始对我冷暴力了。”

“抱歉，我亲爱的。你刚说啥？”

他朝Steve扔了只笔过去，从手机里翻出Rachel的号码。他跟她说了这事，问她能不能带着Grace和Charlie一起回新泽西。她对此表示理解，几乎立即同意了。他下一个电话打给了孩子们的学校，幸运的是也没什么问题。等Rachel签好书面同意书，他就可以带孩子们回去了。他发了个短信给她，即刻收到了回复。他看了一眼时钟，这才不到早上九点，他就已经精疲力竭了。他重重坐到椅子上，把脑袋靠在桌面上。

“宝贝？”

“怎么啦？”

“你给我们订好机票了吗？”

“嗯，我们明天早上出发。Junior会送我们去机场。”

“好，我知道很突然但我今天没法去上班了，以及这一周都不成。”

他转过头看向Steve。他的显然没那么直的搭档。对方此时正望着他，脸上带着温柔的微笑：

“没关系的宝贝，我会通知到你的boss。”

他为Steve的爱称而露出了笑容，老天哪，他真是没救了。又过了几分钟，Steve合上笔记本电脑。

“来吧，你得休息一会儿。”

他不顾Danny的反抗推着他起身到楼上Steve的卧室。Steve让他坐上床，开始解他的衬衫。他把Steve的手拍开，自己踢掉鞋子把衣服脱到只剩内衣裤。

Steve打开床顶上的电风扇，与此同时Danny依偎到了他身旁。他感觉到Steve的手指正轻梳着他的头发，温热的嘴唇落上他的眉间。他发出了叹息，任凭自己沉沉入眠。

他在卧室外面的吵闹声之中醒来。眨着眼让自己清醒过来，他看到房门开了一条缝，一个探进门口的金色小脑袋让他露出了微笑。视线相对的那一刻门猛地打开，Charlie冲过来跳上了床：

“Steve叔叔，他醒啦！”

“没错小家伙，我发现啰。Danno，我在楼下准备好午饭了。”

Steve转身离开房间，留Danny将咯咯发笑的小男孩抱进怀里。随着早晨的回忆涌入脑海，他将鼻子埋进孩子的金发间，强忍着但还是漏出了一声呜咽。Charlie安静了下来，转过去在他脸上落下一个个亲亲。

“我会让你好起来的Danno。”

Danny含着泪微笑了起来。

“我不知道你做不做得到，但我爱你这么努力，小家伙。”

他听到了第三级楼梯的声响，以为进来的是Steve然而却是Grace，而且看得出她哭过了。他张开双臂让她奔入怀中，将Charlie挤在他们俩中间。他们就那么安静了好久好久，Grace埋在他肩头啜泣，Charlie努力地给他的大姐姐很多亲亲。Steve进了门，站在那里凝望着他们，脸上带着最最柔软的神情。Charlie朝Steve伸出手：

“你也来吧Steve叔叔，我们正在进行爱的抱抱，因为Danno和Grace很伤心。”

Danny的心为此融化了，Steve也一样难过，他知道。他未曾料到的是Steve真的加入了他们。他从身后将Danny拥入胸膛，用他宽阔的身躯将所有人容纳入怀。Danny靠在他的怀抱里，感受着传递过来的慰藉感。Grace终于平静了下来，但他们仍然那样在床上静静地又待了一会儿。最终，Steve把孩子们带下了楼，留下Danny穿衣梳洗。十分钟后他走进厨房加入大家，看到Charlie正在那晃着小腿，画着一片像是大海的东西。Grace抱着手机，估计在和Will发信息。Steve则按照承诺在他面前放下了一盘薄煎饼。他慢慢地吃着煎饼，喝着咖啡，看着Steve在厨房里转来转去，两个孩子跟在他身边。这就是了。这就是他想要的一切。不，他需要的一切。他突然清清楚楚地意识到为何他的祖母一直在催着他踏出下一步。Danny意识到，他做好踏出下一步的准备了，他已经准备好很久了。阻碍他脚步的很大一部分原因在于，他不知道Steve的立场。而且，他真的愿意冒这个风险，就为了不可避免地，让这一切当着他面搞砸吗？他真的做好了失去Steve的准备，就为了道出自己不知有没有回应的心意吗？Steve如果真是双性恋的话，那他显然对Danny一点兴趣也没有，不然他早就有所行动了，不是吗？他们已经相当于在互撩了很多年了。认识这么多年来，据他所知Steve只和女性约过会。诚然，Danny也是如此，但他并非双性恋。他只是Steve性恋而已。他的脑袋被轻轻敲了一下，从沉思中惊醒过来。

“脑筋别转这么用力，不然脑袋瓜要破喽。”

“哈，好怕怕噢。”

“我给Charlie打包好了，Grace也已经收拾了她的东西。你的行李在门边，去看看有没有其他需要的吧。我打给Jerry了，他会帮忙浇花以及打理你的信箱的。Lou会在回来之前负责队里的事情。我们的航班明天七点起飞。”

Danny露出微笑，在走向洗碗台时拍了拍Steve的肩膀：

“我就知道让你留在我身边是有理由的。”

Steve摇了摇头没有回话，Danny拿起包翻了一遍。

“你没把我的正装带上吗？”

“没，我猜你妈妈会安排给我们租两套的。因为你姐姐发信息问过我们的衣服尺码。”

”唔这样吗？看样子，一切都安排就绪啦。我们去吃刨冰怎么样？”

闻此Charlie兴奋地跳上跳下，Grace翻了个白眼但没有提出反对。他们正准备出门时“the Golden Girls”的主题铃声响了起来，Danny摸出手机，看了一眼屏幕立刻扔下了它。还是Grace捡起来接通了视频电话。她举起手机，但只看到一片黑的屏幕：

“在吗？Fi曾奶奶？”

“噢，哈喽亲爱的，我还以为我打给你爸爸了？”

“你没打错，他在这呢。我们面前的是啥？”

“我也不知道呀，小宝贝，我又不能透过电话看到对面，对吧？”

Danny笑了出声，Steve也轻笑起来。

“你在打视频电话呢奶奶，得把手机举到你的面前。”

画面动了起来，Fi的面庞突然出现在屏幕中。

“啊，看到你们了。哈喽，宝贝们好。Steve，很高兴又看到你啦。”

她给了Danny一个意有所指的眼神。Danny脸红了，Grace偷笑中，Steve对着Fi傻笑了一下：

“我们正准备出去吃刨冰。”

Charlie嚷嚷道，Grace把手机往下倾斜。

“我的个乖乖，那样不危险吗？给喜马拉雅山雪人刮胡子 _（注：此处刮胡子shave与刨冰shave ice双关）_ ？”

Charlie吃吃地笑：

“别傻啦，Kame不是个雪人。他有整个岛上最好吃的刨冰。”

Danny翻了个白眼，就让Kame继续给他的孩子们洗脑去吧。Steve把Charlie抱起来以便Grace能让他们全部入镜。感到泪水涌上了眼睛，Danny在Charlie和Fi聊天时抬起头望向天花板。听到清了清喉咙的声音时他重重吞咽了一下，才将目光投向屏幕。

“你收到我的信息了吗，Danny宝贝？”

他余光中看到Steve在对他做“Danny宝贝”的口型，于是伸手掐了他一把。Steve大叫起来，Grace笑了。

“是的，Fi我收到了。我正打算找个合适的时间打回给你的。”

他的声音开始发抖，突然之间Steve温暖的手掌覆上了他的后腰。他感受着Steve给他的支持，将注意力集中在那只手上，而非拼命强忍住泪水。

“现在的时间再合适不过了，我很有空。”

Danny笑着摇了摇头：

“没错。你近来好吗？”

“很好，很好，就是这该死的咳嗽。我快被它折腾死了。”

Danny察觉到了他的嗓音开始发紧，视线再次刺痛。Fi倾身向前，她的脸充满了整个屏幕。

“你在哭吗？发生什么啦？”

Steve把电话接过来，Danny暗暗在心里准备之后感谢他。

“只是沙子进了他眼睛，因为门开着，我们这里有个私人沙滩，夫人。”

“噢，是吗？这房子是你的吗？”

“是的夫人。包括这一片的地基。”

Fi又凑上前直视着Danny，悄声说道：

“这个人值得托付哦Danny宝贝。他有个大房子， ** _而且_** 还长那么帅。”

Danny随着Steve和Grace发出的爆笑而呻吟起来。

“好好，我会谨记在心的Fi。”

“那就好。那我就不耽搁大家了，就和你们聊聊天。”

“再见，奶奶。”

“再见啦，小鳄鱼！ _（注：See you later alligator，一种押韵的俏皮话）”_

“再见，夫人。”

“再见Fi，我们之后再聊聊好吗？”

“再见了，我的宝贝们。”

大家等着她挂掉，但她没挂而是把手机留在那对着天花板。他们听到Fi的声音传来：

“你现在相信啦Agnes？我就跟你说了，我的Danny宝贝可是找了个真正的海军小子呢！”

他们听到估计是那位Agne哼了一声：

“我又没说过我不相信你，Fiona。我只是说那不怎么可能而已。”

Danny感觉他的耳朵都要烧起来了，赶紧伸手去按下结束通话键。他把手机塞回口袋，竖起一根手指：

“你们俩谁都不许出声。”

他们乖乖闭上了嘴，他跟在小声唱着“刨冰~刨冰~”的Charlie后面去车上的时候，假装没听到身后传来的爆笑声。

他们的航班一路安稳，六点半到达酒店。Danny在Steve办理入住的时候打给了他妈妈。

“嗨，是我。我们正在酒店办入住。Steve会留下陪孩子们，我等晚饭后过去，好吗？”

“没问题亲爱的。晚点见。”

Steve在他挂掉电话时拿到了钥匙，大家拿起行李进了电梯。他们订了一间普通套房，包括两间卧室和一个小客厅。他让Steve和Grace去点酒店套餐，自己快速地给Charlie洗了个澡，帮他套上睡衣。接着一个干干净净犯着困的Charlie钻到了Steve身旁，Grace挨个在那换电视频道，他们看着《星际之门》的重播吃了晚饭。饭后Charlie要Steve给他念睡前故事，Grace准备去洗澡，Danny问她要不要一起过去但她挥挥手表示不用了。于是他亲了亲她的脸颊，揉揉Charlie的头毛，在那个小脑袋上亲了一下。Steve抬起头望着他，Danny在克制住自己之前就低下了头，在他脸颊上也落下一吻，含糊地说了声“谢谢你”就退了开去。当他打开门时，回头望见Grace正饶有兴致地注视着他，Steve正坐在沙发上，手指抚上自己的面颊。他挥了挥手道别，关上了身后的门。


	3. The explanation 真相传达

*Danny视角*

他敲了敲自己儿时的家门，听到他妈大喊着让他自己进来。

“拜托你了老妈，你都不知道进来的会是谁，我说过多少遍了？”

他的妈妈流着眼泪笑了，在他冲上前将她拥入怀中的时候才开始真正啜泣起来。他越过母亲肩膀看到他的父亲正坐在沙发上静静流泪，一言不发。他更紧地抱住妈妈，几乎没察觉到他的妹妹也过来加入了怀抱。他们久久地那样站着，彼此争执、哭泣、怨恨上天的不公。

“你怎么不告诉我？该死的，妈妈，我要听的是你说啊！”

“唉，宝贝儿，我也想啊，真的。但我不能就这么在电话里告诉你，只能让Steve来代替我说了。”

Danny点了点头，接受了这一事实。三人来到客厅，他在并排坐着的Stella和他爸爸旁边坐了下来，抓起爸爸的手紧紧捏了捏，接着给了Stella一个拥抱。拿起那瓶已经空了一半的纯麦威士忌，他给自己也倒了一杯。

“他们真的没有别的办法了吗？”

他爸爸叹了口气：

“没有了，剩下唯一能做的就是止疼疗法了。”

大家坐在一起喝着酒聊了好几个小时。直至微醺时分Danny终于决定提出那个心照不宣的话题：

“那么，是谁想出那个办一场婚礼的天才主意的？”

Stella差点没呛到酒，Bridget大笑起来。

“我就知道是你！”他指着Stella。“为什么是我？”

他的妈妈清了清喉咙，露出微笑道：

“其实是你父亲提出来的。他建议让你和Steve来办，因为你奶奶觉得你们这一对低调得就差没抱上孙子了。”

“我没有和Steve在一起！”

Stella凑上前打了一下他的膝盖。

“但你想和他在一起。”

Danny结结巴巴地否认，Bridget在那开始唱起 _ **“Steve和Danny是一对”**_ _（注：原文”Steve and Danny_ _sitting in a_ _tree”，后句一般接”K-I-S-S-I-N-G”之类的，就是外国小屁孩喜欢起哄的歌词啦XD）_ 。

“Danny，亲爱的，我不懂你干嘛一直说你俩没在一起。你们两个在任何人眼里都再明显不过了。”

Danny否决了她的说法。

“Steve和我？我们还是当朋友最好。如果这出闹剧毁了我们的友谊的话，我永远都不会原谅你们的。”

“我的天哪Danny，你这辈子就不能为自己争取一次吗！”

Stella听起来几乎被他惹毛，Danny皱眉道：

“我什么时候没为我自己争取过了？”

“不，你才没有。你让Rachel在离婚时把你掏空得一干二净，让她抢走了你的一切。她跟法官说Grace最好离开你的时候，你也听她的了。你完全可以告她婚内出轨的！然后你又任凭她把Grace带去夏威夷，逼着你一起远走他乡。”

“嘿！不是的，我没有什么事都听凭她摆布。Grace已经见识得够多我们的争吵了，孩子才是伤害最大的那个！你最清楚的！”

“别跟我争Daniel。就算Lorenzo确实是个无赖，他至少没有在离开前把我当傻子一样耍！而你让 _ **她**_ 耍了两次。但那也是你活该，不是吗？”

“喂！这跟Steve和我完全没关系好不！”

“有关系，Danny。你看不出来吗。我，我们所有人，都眼睁睁地看着你变得和以前判若两人。是 _ **她**_ 一手造成的。后来你遇到了Steve，我们从前的Danny就回来了。然后现在你跟我说，你太胆小以至于不敢去试一试。”

Stella几乎快哭了出来，Danny也差不多。

“我只想要你快乐，Danny。”

他站起身，把她拽起来紧紧拥抱在一起。

“我很快乐，我保证。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。真的。我太想你了。我们需要你Danny。是她把你带走了。”

Stella在他的肩膀上抽起了鼻子。

“嘘，我真的很抱歉。我应该更努力争取的。”

她打了他一下。

“不，那不公平。我知道你努力过了。你是个好父亲，Danny。Grace和Charlie真的很幸运。Eric也是。谢谢你一直照看着他。”

他母亲突然拍了拍手，站起身指着他们俩。

“你们哪，我……Eds，还是你来说吧。”

他父亲摇摇头，又给所有人倒了一轮酒，

“你们妈妈想说的是，她很爱你们，也很高兴看到你们俩冰释前嫌。”

Stella含着泪水对他微笑了一下，他握了握她的手，举起杯子致意。

“我爱你们，所有人。”

在他爸爸开始打瞌睡之后，他们准备结束今晚的聚会了。Bridget在门口抱了抱Danny。

“她说得对，我亲爱的老哥。为他争取一次吧。”

她在耳边低声道，亲了亲他的面颊。

Danny在走回酒店的路上，冷风吹醒了他的头脑。他知道自己的离开造成了一些罅隙，但他从来不知道这对Stella伤害有多深。对他来说家人意味着一切。他们应该知道的。或者，至少他以为他们明白这一点。亲耳听见他的姐妹是如何看待他，很伤人，但他不能怪她。毕竟过去已经无法改变了。那个时候的他以为逃避是最好的解决方法，至今为止，他只为Grace和Charlie争取过。她们是对的吗？他应该追随一次自己的心意吗？只不过，Steve从来没流露过一点他能接受Danny求爱的迹象。他深吸了一口气，以后再说。这一切都放到以后。现在他要把心思放在Fi身上，以及熬过下一周。

他走进酒店房间时Steve已经在沙发上打瞌睡了，身旁紧挨着睡熟了的Grace。他脱下手套和围巾放进口袋里，把外套挂起来，接着轻手轻脚地走向沙发，途中关掉了电视。Danny弯下腰想叫醒Steve，却发现Steve已经醒了正看着他，那张英俊的脸庞上可爱地蹙起了眉：

“你闻起来像个卖酒的一样，Danny。”

“小声点。你能把她放到床上去吗？”

Steve点点头，小心地在不吵醒Grace的情况下起身把Grace抱到了她床上，Danny跟在他身后。睡梦中的Charlie吸了吸鼻子，Danny亲亲他的眉间，然后把被子掖好。他转向Grace又如法炮制，在看到Steve也对Charlie这么做的时候露出了微笑。

两人关上房门，对视了一眼。首先别开视线的是Danny，他抓起自己的包走向浴室。

“我去洗澡了。”

“好，稍后见。”

“我们这可不是在海军里，别想强迫我洗你的三分钟战斗澡。”

“哈，你脑子里都在想啥呢？”

这话让Danny的下身抽动了一下，他吸了一口气，妈的。Steve一直都这么会调戏他吗？他摇摇头，把洗漱用品从包里拿出来、叠好衣服后进了淋浴间。等着热水的时候他扭头面朝着墙，仍然能闻到Steve用的沐浴乳的味道，这令他自己的家伙再次性致勃勃起来。他在蒸汽缭绕间踏入温热的流水之中，调整了一下姿势握住了下体，拇指擦过敏感的顶端让他为之而颤栗。瞄见那瓶沐浴乳之后他偷偷笑了一下，伸出手去。噢太棒了，这下子动作起来畅快多了，他手上用力地揉搓着直到濒临高潮边缘。他闭上眼睛，脑子里全是Steve湿淋淋闪亮亮的身体，射了出来。事后他匆匆地将自己洗干净。

走进房间那一刻Danny猛地刹住了脚步。他眨眨眼，过了一秒才反应过来他的面前是一张床。只有一张床。Steve在那上面。一张上面躺着赤裸胸膛的Steve的豪华大床。他闭上眼睛数到三，坚信这是他的脑子跟自己开的玩笑，但睁开眼时一切照旧。

“抱歉，因为没有多的被子，我们又把孩子们放到单人床那个房间里去了。”

“我明白。”他舔了舔自己突然间干渴的嘴唇。“我们是最好的朋友，对吧？睡在一张床上也没什么奇怪的。”

“当然，最好的朋友嘛。”

Danny眯起眼睛盯着Steve，他的语气好像带上了点无奈？甩开这个想法，他做了个深呼吸然后走到床边，钻进了被子下面。他在手机上设了个闹钟，虽然可以肯定的是七点半之前Charlie就会过来吵醒他们。他朝Steve扭过头，发现对方正在凝视着他：

“你的父母那边还好吗？”

“爸爸不怎么说话，妈妈还在努力撑着。我觉得他们还没完全接受这事，大家都还处在无法置信的阶段当中。”

“那你呢？你感觉怎么样？”

“我……我没事。”

Steve撇了他一眼。

“说实话不太好，明天我们会见到家里其他人，我猜妈妈是想我们亲自把请帖发出去。”

“否认和怀疑是人之常情，但不要在这个阶段待太久了。”

“这话你是在幸运饼干上看到的吗？”

“其实是在啤酒杯垫上。”

Danny哼了一声。

“睡吧，傻瓜。”

Steve关上床头灯，翻了个身仰面躺着。Danny一手撑着头默默注视着他的搭档。

“Steve？”

“怎么了Daniel？”

“谢谢你。谢谢你做的一切。”

“没啥好谢的，你知道我爱你的嘛。”

“我也爱你。晚安。”

“晚安。”

Danny翻过身朝下埋进了枕头里。

“你用了我的沐浴乳吗？”

Steve这该死的狗鼻子。他心虚地假装没听到这个问题，最终睡了过去。

夜里Danny醒来了一会，发现Steve正环抱着他。听着Steve平稳的心跳声，他不自觉地回到了梦乡之中。第二次是被Steve从他身上挪开的动作弄醒的，几分钟后Charlie挤到了身旁，与此同时他能感受到Steve的手指正轻轻梳过他的头发。

“我要去和Gracie跑步了，早餐之前就回来。”

他拍掉那只手又睡了回去。第三次他醒来时Charlie正嘻嘻笑着试图钻出Danny的臂弯，他听到Grace和Steve在客厅里的声音之后就放手让小男孩跑掉了。感到床铺陷了下去，Danny翻了个身仰面眯起眼看向一个刚刚出浴的Steve：

“跑步跑得开心吗？”

“特别棒，你下次也应该一起来。”

“不要，那比较适合你。”

大家穿戴好后在酒店餐厅里吃了早餐，接着出发去他的父母姐妹那里。把Steve介绍给家里人比他想象中要简单的多，在所有人都早已清楚这个计划的情况下事情就好办了。Danny还挺喜欢Bridget带来的喜帖的：那是一张简洁的白色卡片，上面用黑色字体写着邀请各位宾客于1月27日下午四点参加Steve Jack McGarrett和Daniel Williams的结婚典礼，仪式后将会举行晚宴和舞会。着装要求为休闲风格。他瞥到Steve正以指尖轻轻描摹着卡片上他们的姓名。

“看上去还不错吧？”

“是啊，Danno，很不错。”

Danny还没来得及继续，就被因为没接电话而找他道歉的Margery给打断了，他翻了翻眼睛还是原谅了她。他和一些久未谋面的亲戚聊了聊，但没聊起Fi奶奶的事情。没有人愿意起这个头。看见Steve正坐在一张厨房的椅子上面把Charlie抱在膝上，他直奔过去找他们，半路被妈妈拦住：

“Daniel，该走了。”

“知道了。我这就去叫Steve和孩子们。”

她点点头，Danny继续走过去，正好在Clarie姨婆开始对Steve三方会审的时候赶到现场，Steve那副终于解脱的样子让Danny动用全部意志力才忍着没笑出来。Danny亲了亲Clarie姨婆，然后就找借口带着Steve和Charlie离开了。Stella把请帖和他爸爸的车钥匙拿给他，在门口与他们挥别。

二十分钟后他们到了养老院。Danny还没准备好面对。他怎么就答应了这个呢？这不对，他们不能这样骗人，Fi有权利知道真相。他不想看着她离去，她可是整个家族的主心骨，没有她就没法将所有人聚到一起了。她不能就这么离开他。 ** _“就像我丢下了她，不，像我丢下了大家一样。”_** 他的心底有个声音这么说道。突然间，他意识到了还有Steve在身边，他能够将注意力放到Steve的声音、和他放在自己肩上的温暖手掌上面，别无其他。

“你还好吗，Danno？”

“没事。我……我就是想到，我们这么做是不对的。她有权利知道。”

“如果你想的话，Danny，我们现在就可以告诉她。忘记这所有的一切，对她说出来。”

Danny真讨厌Steve在他处在挣扎之中时还能保持这般的镇定自若。他必须找他爸谈谈，于是他从口袋里掏出了手机，铃响了两次后爸爸就接了起来。

“爸？”

“Danny？”

“我们得告诉她。这不对。如果换作她的话，她是不会向我们隐瞒这么大的事的。”

“唔，这一点你可就错了，儿子。”

“什么？你是什么意思？”

“十五年前，你奶奶得知你爷爷得了不治之症。没有预兆，没有疼痛的情况下，癌症就已经扩散了。她保留下了这个秘密没有告诉他，最后她多陪伴了他九个月的时间，而不是医生所说的三个月。她相信，让人死去的是真相，是对死亡的恐惧。什么都不知道的话，你还能积极地活下去，不管还剩多少时间。所以，相信我，她会希望我们这样做的。”

“你怎么从来没跟我们说过这事？”

“因为从来没人提起过，而且你奶奶也想给全家人留下美好快乐的回忆。”

“好吧。我明白了。那我们就这么办吧。”

“看来只能这样了。”

他没有道别就挂掉了电话，转向Steve：

“你都听到了吧？”

“嗯。你知道，我是赞成她的想法的。”

“如果你向我隐瞒这种大事的话，我永远不会原谅你。永远。”

他说完就下了车，等Steve跟上来之后开始往主楼走去。

Danny敲了敲门。里面隐约传来一声请进，他们对视一眼，同时深呼吸一口气，才由Steve打开了门。

他的奶奶正坐在窗边的椅子上，在看到他的那一刻惊喜地睁大了双眼。她奔过来紧紧抱住了他。

“噢，亲爱的，你来啦。”

她将他的头发往后梳去，双手捧住他的脸庞。

“让我看看你，真是好久没见啦。”

Danny情难自抑，心脏骤然缩紧、眼泪涌了上来，他强忍着把脸埋进她的颈间。Fi摸着他的头发和后背，在他耳边一句句喃喃地安抚着“我也想你”“你终于来了”……等他感觉控制住情绪之后才退开，胡乱地一把抓住Steve把他拉到身前：

“我把我的Steve带过来了。”

在Steve抬起眉毛时他慌乱地改口：

“我意思是，Steve。就是Steve而已。他当然是他自己的了。”

Steve笑了起来，Fi摇了摇头。她拥抱了Steve：

“谢谢你照顾我的小宝贝。”

“没什么，他也有在照顾我。我们俩一直都这样。”

Steve在说这话的时候看着他的眼神，让Danny的心跳漏了一拍。Fi笑道：

“来来，坐，喝茶吗？”

“好，谢谢。”

Fi给了Danny一个眼神，他翻了个白眼跑去了小厨房。在给三人准备茶水的时候他侧耳听着那边的对话：

“你们路上顺利吧？什么时候到的呀？”

“我们，嗯，昨天飞过来的，一路顺利。”

“昨天就到了？怎么我现在才知道？”

Danny不用转过身都知道Steve想让他过去救场。

“呃是这样的，我们到的时候有点晚了？等住进酒店后就差不多该睡觉了。”

Danny过来在Steve身边坐下，把装着三个茶杯的托盘放到了桌上。

“那现在告诉我，是什么让你们这么突然过来了呢？”

“哪里突然了？”

“得了吧，Daniel。我是老了，我可不傻。两天前我还跟你打过电话呢，那个时候可没打算要过来吧？”

“那时候已经有打算了，我们只是想制造个惊喜。”

Danny赌气道，感觉自己就像被抓到撒谎的十岁小孩一样。

“你知道我不喜欢惊喜的，那么这肯定是你妈妈出的主意了。我爱她但她那些个鬼点子可真让我受不了啦。”

“我们，Danny和我，其实是想，嗯……确保能把这个，”Steve把信封拿出来递给了她：“及时送到您手上。”

Fi看一眼信封，看一眼Danny和Steve，又看了一眼信封。她小心翼翼地打开，在看到卡片里的内容时小小地抽了一口气。用手捂住了嘴，她热泪盈眶地抬头望向他们俩：

“这是真的吗？”

“是的，Fi奶奶，是真的。”

“噢Danny，这真是太棒了。”她两手一拍，“要有一场婚礼啦！”

“不，不，不是婚礼，只是个简单的仪式而已。”

“嗨，一回事，Danny宝贝。快跟我说说所有的事情吧！一个星期也太短了。你们订好场地了吗？餐点呢？我们得找一个证婚牧师，或许可以让你表兄弟来主持。还有花！你们想好什么配色了吗？”

Danny被她突然之间充满激情的滔滔不绝给惊呆了。她正准备伸手去拿笔记本，半路又停下来期待地看着他们：

“怎么样？”

“呃，对，我们猜，妈妈、Bridge和Stella应该在负责了？”

“这是个疑问句吗Daniel？”她摇了摇头拿起电话，指着Steve：“你能给我拿那个电话本过来吗？”然后又指向Danny：“你去把炉子打开，冰箱里还有剩下的面条。Clara？你好呀，亲爱的，恭喜恭喜！你过来一下吧？我们得好好讨论一下了。唔，对。不不，那样不行，但我们可以想想办法……没问题。等会儿见。”

她从Steve那接过电话本开始一个个翻找着记下电话号码。突然她望向他们：

“你们的预算多少？别担心，我来出场地和餐饮的钱。”面对Steve和Danny的拒绝她挥挥手道：“停。这钱我出，就这么定了。”

Danny咬着牙，紧紧闭上了嘴。Fi啧了一声，在他手上拍了拍：

“别想那么多，你就把它当成一个新婚礼物得了。”

Danny气鼓鼓地跑回了厨房。Steve跟着他进来，挨得近到Danny能感受到他火热的体温。

“她可真是说一不二，是吧？”

“我突然懂Clarie姨婆为什么叫她‘小旋风’了。”

Steve笑了笑，Danny抬头望向他，道：

“但我第一次有了这种感觉，我们在做的事情是对的。”

Steve微笑着抓起他的手，确认似地捏了捏。

一个小时后的小公寓里挤满了亲戚们。午餐变成了各种剩饭剩菜的大杂烩，他妈妈带来了面包布丁作为甜点。所有人需要的正是这吵吵嚷嚷、生机勃勃的一切。Danny在一边满足地注视着他的家人们，Fi正兴致高昂地把他的姐妹和姑婶们指挥得团团转，在每一件事上都要反复征求Steve的意见。一天就这么飞快地过去了，他们离开时已经约好了周五之前的三个会面：一个是餐点，一个是拍结婚照，还有一个是试穿礼服。

Steve抱着一个快要睡死的Charlie进了电梯，Grace留下来在她表姐妹那里过夜。等他们回到酒店客房的时候Danny把Charlie接过去帮他准备就寝。小男孩头一挨上枕头就睡熟了。他蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，踢掉鞋一屁股坐到沙发上，随后Steve递给他一瓶啤酒，Danny轻叹着道了谢。两个人安静地坐在那里看着电视上一部白痴的怪兽电影，就这么享受着彼此的陪伴。十点钟左右Danny就开始打起了呵欠。

“天哪，我真是快要老了。”

“快要？”

他身旁传来被逗乐的轻哼声。

“给我闭嘴。”

Danny用一个枕头捂住Steve的脸以示恐吓，在Steve来得及报复之前他已经起身逃往浴室去了。

那个枕头还是结结实实地砸中了他。

今天Danny是先进浴室的那个，他出来时Steve正等着轮到自己去洗澡。Steve的汗衫就放在他的枕头上，Danny瞄了一眼门口然后把衣服拿起来，将鼻子埋进了那片熟悉的味道之中。门那边远远传来的声音吓得他马上扔下了衬衫，望向门口，发现Steve站在那里的时候呆住了：他的心脏疯狂跳了起来，天哪。Steve在那站了多久了，被他发现了吗？该死。但Steve什么也没说，这让Danny放下了心来。他看着Steve走进半开的房门，静静地爬上了床。在Steve把汗衫套过头顶时Danny迅速关掉了台灯。两人安静如鸡地躺在那里。Steve首先打破了沉默：

“你的Fi奶奶太可怕了，Danno。”

Danny轻笑着拍了拍Steve的手臂。

“那你还是早点习惯比较好。”

他几乎是立刻意识到没有时间让Steve去习惯；因为Fi奶奶要走了。Steve似乎意识到了他在想什么，把Danny往他这边搂过来伸出一条手臂抱住了他。Danny偎进了Steve给他的温暖之中。

“我 ** _已经_** 是其中一分子了。她什么都没问就接纳了我，我很开心。唔，实际上她还是问了挺多问题的，但我想，她问的大部分都是为了更多地了解我？”

“嗯哼，虽然我家里人这么神经你还是坚持下来了，我也很开心。”

“Danno，我爱你的神经，也爱你的一家人。”

Danny猛然睁开眼，与Steve四目相对。他马上就后悔把灯关掉了。

“Steve，你是在……”

门被推开了。

“爹地？Steve叔叔？”

Danny起身打开灯：

“怎么啦小家伙？”

“我房间里有大怪兽。”

“好吧，那我们要去把它赶走不？”

Charlie点点头，Danny牵起他的手跟着他去了隔壁房间。等他回来后Steve已经睡着，或者说假装睡着了。他叹了口气，在自己这边床上躺了下去。


	4. The execution 钟声敲响

*Danny视角*

Danny悠悠醒来，又一次发现自己正侧躺着被Steve圈在怀里。准确来说，是他在Steve的臂弯之中醒来，鼻子埋在Steve胸口，两人的腿交缠在一起。Steve的一条手臂环在他的肩胛处，放在他胯上的那只大手则将他牢牢固定在原地。他的晨勃紧紧贴在对方结实的大腿上，而Steve的正戳着Danny的小腹。在Steve握在他腰臀上的手掌紧了紧、开始无意识地用下面蹭他的时候Danny不由自主地抖了抖。他甚至知道Steve是在哪一刻清醒过来：那人轻轻地翻了个身换成正面朝上的姿势。他能感觉到Steve一点一点地想把纠缠的手脚抽出去。Danny打算挑这个时候开个话头：

“我已经醒了。”

Steve一僵，清了下嗓子。

“抱歉。我不是故意的……我刚刚还没醒过来。”

“什么意思？所以你个大帅哥在醒着的时候就不会像这样抱紧我了，是吧？”

“不是！不，我的意思是是。你刚说什么？”

“哈，到底是是还是不是，Steven？”

“等下，你是觉得我很帅？”

“切，就跟你还不知道一样。”

两人听到厕所一阵冲水声，是Charlie起床了。他仰起头望向还压在他上方的Steve：

“我们 _ **之后**_ 得谈一谈。文明对话。”

Steve朝他点点头，不自然地笑了笑，片刻之后Charlie就蹦到了床上。

他们把Charlie留在爸妈那，跟Stella去了裁缝那里。两人花了快一个世纪才把尺寸量好。匆匆吃完午饭后他们又去见了Vito叔叔和Miguel叔叔，后者对他们勇敢地出柜结婚表示祝福，同时给了Vito一个伤感的微笑，Danny：突然好像意识到了什么。等回到酒店时两个人都累得半死。他们那晚没有谈成。

第二天早上因为他们睡过头了一小时而变得鸡飞狗跳，不得不把孩子一起带上。他们顺路接了Fi奶奶，到达会场时还是晚了十五分钟；那是一个非常适合举办小型仪式的场地，主厨也早已准备好若干供试尝用的餐点。他们定下了一套非常完美、混合了两人家乡风味的菜单。实际上这还是第二套选项，其中包括了：前菜，鸡尾酒鲜虾和迷你披萨；主菜，意式千层面和“Rainbow drive-in” _（注：夏威夷著名街头快餐品牌）_ 风味混合餐点；甜点则是提拉米苏蛋糕和传统刨冰。大快朵颐过后，他们又把Fi送回了他父母那里，顺便见一见他家里的大多数亲戚。俩人这天总算早早回到了酒店，和孩子们一起窝在沙发上看《铁钩船长》。他们那晚没有谈成。

周四清早是Steve和Grace出门跑步，Danny负责点早餐。餐点在Grace去洗澡的时候送到了，早餐后换Steve进了浴室。五分钟后有人敲门，Grace打开门是他妈和他奶奶，一人拎着一大袋衣服涌了进来。Danny接过衣服钻进浴室，迎面撞上一个半裸的Steve。他在倒吸一口冷气的同时，将面前的出浴美男上下视奸了一遍。

“看得还满意吗，亲爱的？”

两人目光相遇，令Danny颤抖了一下。Steve朝向他迎上来的Danny迈出了一步，俯下身直到离Danny的嘴唇仅有咫尺之遥：

“抱歉Danny，我必须得这么做了。就一次，行吗？我实在是忍不住了。”

Steve滚烫的呼吸打在他的唇畔，这让Danny只能点头答应。但Steve没有动，于是Danny主动凑上去让彼此双唇相接。一切外界的声音在Steve舔开他的嘴唇时都渐渐远去了。他们这个吻仿佛持续了一生的时间，直到被响亮的敲门声拽回到现实之中。两人喘着粗气分开了彼此。

“我很遗憾地表示，一次完全不够。”

Danny因Steve贴着他嘴唇的低语而笑了出声来。

“天哪Steve，我觉得多少次都永远不够。”

Steve点点头，飞快地又亲了Danny一下：

“我知道我俩得好好谈谈，必须的。我只是想你给这个，”Steve在两人之间示意了一下，“给我，一个机会。可以吗？”

“Steve，宝贝，我正想告诉你：我早就对你相当有感觉了。只对你一个人。”

Steve的脸被笑容点亮起来，他又俯上前结果被再度响起的敲门声打断。

“别亲嘴啦，动作快点！我们一小时内就要到拍照场地啦！”

Fi朝着门内大喊。

“我们没有在亲嘴！”

“我是老，我可没瞎。”

Fi唱歌似的回他，Danny翻了个白眼。Steve仍然在微笑。

“我们今晚就谈！没得跑了。”

Danny点头同意，于是两人迅速换好了衣服。拍结婚照花了差不多一整天的时间，他们晚饭后还得去机场接Eric。晚上Fi坚持要Steve去Clara和Eddie那边过夜。所有的反抗都被传统习俗的挡箭牌挡了回去，最后是Danny一个人被赶回酒店和Charlie、Grace住。他们那晚没有谈成。

周五一大早是Charlie蹦到了他的床上。Danny伸了个懒腰，手探出去摸Steve的时候才反应过来他不在身边。这还没到一个星期，他就已经习惯和Steve同床共枕的生活了。

“Grace！赶紧来把你弟弟弄走。”

Grace跑进来，一个大幅度动作把自己扔到了床上。

“爸。Danno。我最亲爱的老爹。这一天终于到来啦！”

Charlie站起身，朝空中举起双手。

“这一天终于来啦！”他望着Grace，小脸带上了萌萌的困惑表情：“这一天是哪一天？”

“Danno在这一天就要和Steve叔叔结婚呀！”

Charlie皱起眉在Grace和Danny之间看来看去：

“那是什么意思？”

“意思是Steve叔叔要变成你的继父了。”

这句似乎满足了Charlie的好奇心，重新开始跳上跳下地大叫 _ **“这一天终于来啦！”**_ Grace试图去抓住他，结果是Charlie摔到姐姐身上又咯咯笑着弹开。等终于牢牢按住Charlie之后Grace探过身去亲了亲Danny的脸颊。Danny露出了微笑：

“我马上就起床，然后我们来看看早餐吃什么，好吗？”

Grace抱着她的小弟弟朝身后挥挥手，走出了房间。他看了一眼手机上的时间，还不到八点半。姐姐们至少还有一个小时才会到这里，所以他又磨蹭了十五分钟才下床。等他去拿那个小电水壶的时候才发现Grace已经在烧水了。他拿出来一盒果汁给Charlie，把桌上两个新杯子翻转过来。三人在沙发上摊着，Charlie在看卡通，Grace在埋头看手机。Danny也抓起自己的手机，点开他和Steve的聊天对话框：

“过来。”

Steve秒回，估计他就是一直在埋头看手机以此来躲掉和别人寒暄。Danny会心一笑。

“过不来啊Danny宝贝。你妈妈把我禁足了。”

Danny叹了口气，他妈妈显然有把Steve管得服服帖帖的本事。

“你从来没听话过的。来嘛。”

“你爸爸好恐怖的Daniel。”

“你真没用。”

对方发过来一个少儿不宜的emoji，让他大笑了出来。门响了，Grace马上起身去开：他的姐妹、老妈、Eric和Fi奶奶都在门口，还带来了两大推车食物。大家享用了一顿悠闲的早午餐，他妈妈和奶奶一直在拿她们自己婚礼上的趣事来逗得所有人欢声笑语。最后食物被消灭光光，Stella带上Fi、Eric和Charlie回了他父母家。Danny洗了个澡穿上他那套做好的婚礼正装。他妈妈打量着他，眼睛湿润了，Grace则在旁边咔咔拍照。

“我亲爱的，瞧瞧你的模样，Steve真是个幸运仔。”

“妈，你知道这一切都不是真的对吧？目的已经达到了，我们这一整周都陪着奶奶，留下了美好的回忆。”

“哦，快闭嘴吧。你知道Steve把我雇的那个假的婚礼牧师炒掉了吗？”

她轻轻拭着自己眼下的妆容，同时扔下了一枚小小的炸弹。

“哈？他为什么要那样做？”

他妈妈耸耸肩，宣布她已经做好准备了。

“我叫了出租车，还有十分钟就到啰。”

他瞪着那个钟：现在是差不多两点钟，只需要二十分钟左右就能到会场。他指出来的时候Grace出声答道：

“我们是要在三点钟到场。”

Grace拿起他们的包，将Danny推出了房间。等到达会场的时候他妹妹在那等着，又把Danny拖到了一间空的办公室。他在半路上瞄到了Steve的身影，但Bridget把他径直扔进了房间里：

“Fi奶奶说在婚礼前不能和你的新郎见面，会有坏运气的。”

“这又不是真的婚礼！只是个假的走过场而已，你们也玩得太认真了吧！”

Bridget让他闭上嘴，自己在那快笑破了肚子。

“Fi又不知道这个Daniel。所以就给我好好受着吧。”

他嗤了一声还是作罢了。Bridget在关上门出去时还在小声笑着。Danny深吸了一口气，这一切就要发生了：他还有一个半小时左右就要进行一场假的婚礼。他真的，真的得找Steve谈谈了。虽然看样子彼此的心意已经相通，但自从那个吻后他俩还是缺少了太多开诚布公的交流，这感觉一点都不好。也许Steve只是逗着他玩，只是在整一出闹剧结束前维持好表面的和谐。毕竟是Danny先吻的他。他把脸埋进了手掌间，天呀，这一切真是完全乱套了！他怎么就同意了这个呢？再说了，Steve怎么就同意了呢？他怎么就不办一场订婚宴得了？这已经算是个好理由了，也能让Fi开心。他在门被打开时跳了起来，满心想着要去告诉他妈或者他姐，他不干了，让一大家子见鬼去吧。但那不是他妈或者哪个姐妹，那是Steve。他正坏笑着把门关上，上了锁，伸出一根手指凑到唇边：

“我溜出来了。”

Danny喷笑出声。

“真有你的。”随着笑声渐渐消散，他下决心给Steve一个离开的机会：“我们可以，你知道，”他清清喉咙，“我是说，就这样溜走。”

Steve猛然转过头，眯起眼盯着Danny。

“你在说什么，Danny？”

“你知道的。”

“我不知道。说明白一点给我听吧。”

“我们可以离开。不参加那个仪式，反正不需要我们在也可以让大家享受派对。”

Steve安静了很久，直直瞪着Danny直到他浑身不自在起来。

“所以我听到的意思是你害怕了，你打算逃跑？”

“什么？没有！我只是想说你不需要搞得好像被强迫参与到这场闹剧里一样。我是想给你个机会走掉。”

“是什么让你觉得我想走掉的？”

这下轮到Danny张口结舌瞪着Steve了。显然他太久没反应过来，Steve便把他拉过来，双手放在他的肩上：

“好好好。我看出来了，是我要说个明白给你听。当我告诉你我会和你结婚来保守秘密的时候？我是在说我爱你。当我说我就爱你这么神经的时候？我是在说我爱你。当我昨天吻了你的时候，我也是在说我爱你。”

Danny眨着眼，仰头望着Steve，然后意识到每一个目光流连、每一次肌肤相触、每一句“我爱你”全都意味着“我已经 ** _爱上_** 你了”。于是他用一种不容置疑的方式表达了自己的立场：

“我也一样。”

Steve如释重负地叹息了出来。

“太好了，不然接下来可就十分尴尬了。”

“接下来？”

“我猜他们是没告诉你吧。我，呃，联系到了我一个战友，他有资格可以主持婚礼。”

“所以说，这是一场真婚礼了？”

Steve脸上羞涩的微笑告诉他：没错，这场婚礼千真万确。

“你不觉得我们得好好商量一下吗？结婚可不是心血来潮闹着玩的Steven！”

“什么心血来潮？我们都在一起七年了。我相当确定我们还会一直在一起下去。”

“大多数时候我们身边都有其他人呀！”

“但那不是我们真心想要的，对吧？”

Danny无言以对，因为Steve说得没错。

“所以我觉得吧，既然逃不开躲不掉，为什么还要拖下去呢？”

“逃不开躲不掉了，哈？”

Steve咧嘴一笑知道是他赢了，Danny摇了摇头。

“所以我们就要这么生米煮成熟饭了。我本来要和你握手的，但我更想过去亲你。”

Danny带着微笑把手放到Steve后脑上，将他拽过来轻吻了一下。Steve马上更深地吻过去，将舌头探入对方口中。Danny过了一秒才注意到Steve的手正托着他的屁股让他凑上前来。两人下身摩擦在一起，令Danny在唇舌交缠中漏出了呻吟。一阵敲门声将他俩分开，轻轻喘息着额头彼此相抵。门把手咔嗒响了一声：

“Danny？”

他妹妹听起来有点恼火，还有点气息不匀的Danny赶紧回道：

“怎么了？”

“Steve人去哪啦？还有十五分钟仪式就要开始了。”

“没事，他在的。”

一阵带着狐疑的沉默，Danny憋住了笑。

“Daniel把门打开。”

Danny把Steve推到一边，打开了门锁。Bridget挤进来迅速关上了身后的门：

“我的个乖乖，你们两个王八蛋，亏大家还费了那么大的劲儿来把你们分开！”

Danny发现Steve脸红了。真神奇。

“费了什么劲？”他感觉自己有必要问个究竟了。

“老爸昨晚在你的Steven准备溜出家门的时候，把他逮了个正着。”

“我只是去透透气而已，”Steve咕哝，“又不是不回来。”

Danny爆笑起来：突然之间Steve今天早上的短信变得更有意思了。Bridget翻了个白眼。

“好啦，你俩准备好没？牧师刚已经到了。老哥，如果我结婚时的牧师长那样的话，我可能就要晚一个小时再嫁人喽，如果你懂我在说什么的话。”

她朝他眨眨眼离开了房间。Danny转身面向Steve：

“你确定吗？就是，千真万确的那种确定？因为这一次，我确定我能看到自己的幸福结局啦。”

Steve夸张地叹了一大口气，吻了他：

“你就是我的幸福大结局。”

闻此Danny露出微笑：

“你这只海豹真肉麻。”

Danny推着Steve转身朝门口走去，顺手拍了下他的屁股：

“去吧，我们两分钟后见。”

Steve又转过身，把他拽过来狠狠地亲了一口：

“我等不及要把你变成我的了。”

Danny下身跳了跳，战栗了一下，然后他又变回一个人了。他站在那尽力想让自己冷静下来，等他差不多做好准备的时候门被轻轻地敲了一声。

“Danny宝贝？你准备好了吗，亲爱的？我知道这个仪式没有殿堂让你步入，不过你还是有个舞台要上的呦。”

Fi整个人看起来气色健康、容光焕发，这让Danny一时失神。他回过神握起了她的手：

“是的，我准备好了。”

当他走上礼坛，有那么一瞬间他眼中只看得见Steve在那里，等待着他。他站定之后环顾礼堂：他惊讶地看到了在前排和中央的Doris，Joe，Mary和Joanie，和他的父母姐妹们站在一起。他瞧见了Kono，Chin，Abby和Sara站在他的表亲们之间。Grace一手抱着Charlie，另一手捧着笔记本电脑，应该是正和其余的队员们进行Skype视频。他的注意力转回了牧师身上，那人原来是Steve的前队友Bradley Jacks。Bradley向他狡黠一笑，与Danny握了握手。他妹没说错，Bradley长得不赖，但还完全比不上Steve的一根手指。这位牧师清了清喉咙，深吸一口气宣布仪式开始：

**“我是Bradley Jacks，今天我很荣幸能够主持这个仪式。我在此谨代表Steve和Danny，向大家表示欢迎，并感谢大家的出席。**

**这两位新人非常高兴大家今天能够共聚一堂，在他们人生中这一美妙时刻，与各位共享这份幸福与欢乐。**

**各位的到场，代表着祝福他们在彼此身上发现了真爱，也象征着支持他们做出了相守一生不离不弃的决定。**

**人一生之中最大的幸福，莫过于坚信我们被人所爱，为我们自己而爱。如果有什么更甚于被爱的话，那就是去爱。**

**今天下午我们要庆祝的便是真爱。我们在此共同见证和宣布：Steven Jack McGarrett和Daniel Williams结为连理。”**

Danny的注意力始终落在Steve身上，没看他的至亲一眼，他们现在已经知道这场婚礼没有一丝一毫的虚假可言了。在Charlie和Joanie各带着一枚戒指走上前时他才移开了目光。大部分他的家里人都看了出来，也就是说Grace、他的父母和姐妹。而其余喜气洋洋的亲朋们对此一无所知。交换戒指后，接下来就只剩一件要做的事：

“你们现在可以亲吻宣誓了。”

Steve露出一个坏笑倾身过来，Danny凑上前去，彼此交换了一个轻柔的吻。感觉到Steve的一条手臂绕到自己背后，他立马挣扎起来：

“你他妈敢！”

他被Steve堵着嘴疯狂地发出嘶声警告但没有用，因为Steve早已吻得他身体往后仰去，Danny唯一能做的便只有紧紧抓住他的丈夫、在所有亲朋好友面前被激烈深吻个够本了。在Steve终于放开之后Danny狠命打了他一下，搞得宾客们哄堂大笑。

Danny和Steve足足花了一个小时四处和人握手、接受祝福，才坐下来开始享用晚餐。令人惊讶的是他们选择的菜单居然没有收到任何差评，有几个叔叔甚至夸了那个夏威夷混合餐点。Danny不得不拧了尾巴简直翘上天的Steve一把。

舞会在用餐完毕、将餐桌清到一边之后拉开了序幕。Danny在Bon Jovi的《You give love a bad name》响起来的时候开始大笑：

“你真是个混蛋！”

Steve得意一笑，把他扯进臂弯：

“最棒的那种混蛋，对吧？”

Danny摇摇头让Steve把他带到了小舞池里。音乐换成了更轻柔的《Thank you for loving me》，由Steve引领舞步，这还是第一次Danny在让他牵着跳舞的时候没有抱怨连连。

几个小时过去了，大多数人都已经尽兴，Danny也着实打算离开了。他到处去找跑得没影的孩子们结果被他姐姐嘲笑了一番，很显然孩子们今晚要在他父母那里过夜啦。Danny在搂了搂Grace的同时给了他姐一个中指。他让Grace亲了亲自己的脸，接着弯腰抱起昏昏欲睡的Charlie。Steve突然之间来到了他身边，也挨个给了Grace和Charlie他的拥抱，对坐在叔叔婶婶那一桌的Fi奶奶点了点头致意。Grace被他们从桌边拉走，在门口与她道别，约定好明天午饭时分见面。而Fi只是微笑着说她周日会约他们一起吃早午餐。Danny紧紧抱住了她，在Steve拉了拉他的衣服的时候才放开。Danny皱起眉头，被Steve捏住下巴让他转头看向大厅：他妈妈带着他一半的表堂亲们准备杀过来了。他暗骂一声，被Fi在脑袋上拍了一巴掌：

“走吧，我会拖住那些人的。”

Danny还没反应过来就被Steve拖着一路跑向门口，隐约听到一句“Daniel”门就关上了，他大松一口气：终于解放啦！他笑得灿烂地转身面向Steve，接着那个笑就从脸上被亲了下去。Danny依依不舍地从亲吻中挣脱出来：

“走吧，我们还没到家呢。”

“当然，我相信我们亲爱的Vito叔叔已经叫好出租车随时待命啦。”

确实有一辆出租车在等着，上车后Steve探过身给Danny系上安全带，借机对他耳语了一句 ** _“你可以随时喊停”_** 。他摸了摸Danny的脸颊然后坐了回去。Steve挨得很近，非常近以至于他的手就放在Danny的大腿内侧，离他迅速硬起来的家伙只有几寸之遥。Danny的目光先是落在那只手上而后看向司机，那人没怎么开口说话或者看后视镜，但Steve还是注意到了Danny的瞪视于是把手抽走，接着脱下外套放在两人之间，巧妙地盖住了他俩几乎一半的大腿。那只温热的手又回来了，此刻正爱抚着Danny的性器，Danny得咬紧嘴唇才能不叫出来。几根灵活的手指解开裤链，伸进了他的裤子里。Steve缓慢地开始给他撸的时候Danny喘着气，将脑袋往后靠去。几秒钟、或许是几分钟过去了，Steve开始抖动手腕，这动作让Danny闷哼着咽下了一声呻吟。他被一个声音打断惊醒过来：

“嘿，你那位伙计没事吧？”

Steve的手停住了动作，他清了清喉咙才开口：

“嗯，他没事，他只是有点儿热。”

“老兄，他要是吐了的话可是你掏钱。”

Danny瞪着后视镜，Steve的外套盖住了他们的大腿，但遮掩不住他潮红的脸颊。Steve的手指又开始了他的甜蜜酷刑，Danny用尽了所有意志力才没让自己挣扎扭动起来。等他们快到酒店时Danny已经濒临高潮边缘以至于他将司机和后视镜都抛到了脑后，满脑子只想要释放。他不自觉地往上挺胯，然后Steve的手指就这么消失、他的裤链也被拉上了。他伸手捂住自己下面，看着Steve将拇指凑到唇边，伸出舌头舔了舔。这真是要了老命的辣。Steve正直直盯着他，一清二楚自己对Danny做了什么好事！混蛋。他深呼吸了几口气意图让自己平静下来，完全没成功。等出租车停在了酒店门口，Danny飞快地脱下自己的外套挂在手臂上，挡住他的小帐篷不在全世界面前走光。

即使在挤满了人的电梯里，Steve也有办法吃尽了他豆腐。

一进房间Steve就把他压在门上，亲得他几乎窒息。这个吻让Danny迷失在了其中，他们现在再没有人来打扰了。Steve往后退中断了亲吻，好脱掉他自己的衬衫。Danny在终于把手放到Steve温暖的肌肤上时情不自禁地喘息出声。Steve把Danny的衬衫也剥掉以后重新开始埋头耕耘起来：他的唇齿沿着Danny的脖颈一路往下轻咬，又安抚似地用舌头温柔舔弄。Danny努力回应着他，直到欲求再也无法满足才喘着气结束亲吻，让Steve哀怨地哼哼。

“来吧宝贝儿，我们这个年纪没法站着搞啦，而且一转角就有张舒服的大床。”

“那是你不行而已。”

Steve屈膝把Danny一把抱了起来，让他把腿环到自己腰上，紧接着毫不费力地抱着他走进了卧室。他把Danny放下后偷了一个吻才开始脱自己的裤子，Danny也跟着脱掉了剩余衣物。Steve的躯体如同一尊古铜发亮的神祗，胸膛上覆盖着一层薄薄汗毛，玫瑰色的乳头和那根粗长得惊人的通红怒涨阴茎吸引了他的全部注意力。Steve咳嗽了一声，让Danny的眼神猛地往上与那双榛色的眼眸相遇，发现他的眼中闪着愉快的光芒。

“Steve。我，额……我完全没有和男人在一起的经验所以我不知道自己该怎么做。”

Steve眼都不眨地回答道：

“别担心Danny，只是上个床而已。我会对你很小心的，也会教你怎么小心对我。”

Danny沉吟片刻，遂决定一切顺其自然发展。他拽过Steve亲上去，等反应过来时已经变成了他仰躺着、Steve俯在他上方的姿势。Danny抬起一条腿环到Steve腰胯上，两个人同时为终于毫无阻碍地碰到一起的快感而呻吟出声来。他叹息着让Steve一路吻过他的颈间，在锁骨上方吮出了一片爱痕。

他们耐心地探索着彼此，Danny从Steve那里成功引出每一声呻吟和喘息都让他享受不已。这般轻柔的相互试探令Danny放松下来、做好了开始下一步的准备，然而Steve似乎满足于就这样不紧不慢地来。Danny不满地揪住Steve的头发让两人上下翻了个个，暗笑着听到Steve发出惊讶的一声闷哼。他倾身贴上Steve的双唇，立刻深吻了起来。Steve的双手悄悄放到Danny后背，缓慢地往下游走直到停留在了他的屁股上面。Danny动了动，感觉到Steve湿淋淋的阴茎拍打在他屁股上时颤抖了一下。

“起来。”

Steve命令他，Danny无言地服从了。Steve往后靠上床头板示意Danny过来，等Danny一挪到他够得着的地方Steve就把他拽到了自己的大腿上坐着，屈起膝盖让Danny无处可逃。此刻以一种居高临下的姿势坐着的Danny终于有机会能够低下头去亲吻对方。Steve轻轻擦过他臀部的指尖让Danny开始颤栗，随后Steve撤回手指，从枕头下变魔术似的掏出了一瓶润滑剂。Danny张口结舌地看着他：

“那玩意儿在那放多久了？！”

Steve笑着启开瓶盖：

“一整个星期。”

“我勒个去，Steve，清洁人员一整周都在给我们铺这张床好吗！”

“又怎样？我们都结婚了Danny。”

“这不是重点！而且我们上周还没结呢。”

Steve吻他，Danny怀疑只是为了堵上他的嘴，但他自己对此没啥意见。湿润的手指此刻正在他的臀上游走，挤进臀瓣之间在入口周围摩擦。Danny在亲吻中呻吟出声，屁股不由自主地轻轻往前挺动。Steve的一根手指进入他时Danny绷紧了身体，但没有挣开。Steve让他抬起臀以便腾出空间给自己做好润滑，然后握着阴茎抵住了Danny的洞口，直到顶端微微被入口吸了进去。

“现在交给你主动了Danny，慢慢来。”

Danny点点头，紧紧抓着Steve的肩膀，闭上眼睛一点点在Steve的阴茎上坐了下去。他感觉到对方放在自己腰臀上的手收紧了，一滴汗珠顺着自己的脊背滑下。Steve双眼失神、肌肉绷紧的景象让Danny感到了满足：自己是带给他这一切的人。他咬着唇停顿了一秒，与Steve四目相望。等Steve回过神来以后他顺势往下一口气将整根吞了进去。快感盖过了火辣辣的烧灼感，使疼痛变得不足挂齿。他享受着Steve被夹出的闷哼，在对方脸颊上落下一个个的吻，随后Steve便抬手捧住他的脸，堵住Danny的嘴饥渴地热吻起来。Danny打着圈扭了一下屁股，喘息着让Steve顶上自己的前列腺。他的头往后仰去，继续着身体缓慢的动作，在Steve滑腻的手指环上自己的性器时不由自主地发出惊颤。一股白热的快感自小腹扩散开，与此同时Steve另一只扶在他后背上的手往下滑去，Danny睁大了眼睛，感觉到Steve的手指正往他被撑得满满的洞口里挤；他收缩着想挣脱开，但却无处可逃。紧握着他阴茎的手掌、刺激着他前列腺的阴茎和手指在他入口处施加的力度……这一切加起来，终于将他送上了高潮。有那么几秒他的眼前一片白光，从激烈的高潮中恢复过来后他发觉自己的下体还在不断抽动，屁股里还埋着Steve依然硬挺的阴茎。他给了Steve一个热切的吻：

“宝贝儿，尽管来吧。”

Steve僵硬地颔首，深吸一口气又把Danny拽入了亲吻当中。下一秒，Danny就发现自己跪在Steve的身前，随着他的洞口再一次被操开而呻吟起来。

“操。Danny，唔，你好紧。”

Steve开始用几近残忍的力度凶狠地猛操他，操得Danny双肘支撑不住趴了下去，他挣扎着想直起身却被Steve放在肩胛骨之间的手给牢牢按住。Steve每隔一次抽送都撞上他的腺体，激得Danny下面重新开始变硬，他呻吟着不停收缩自己的入口努力想把Steve留在里面。Steve的抽插乱了节奏，于是他换了个角度，将自己抽出来一点又急促地狠操了进去。Danny被其中一次格外用力的挺入操得埋在床单里发出抽泣。最终，Steve停下动作，往后坐在自己腿上把Danny扯起来贴到身上，Danny呜咽着沉下身体夹紧了Steve的阴茎，让那根进到从未有过的深处。这一切似乎成了迫使Steve缴械的原因，他颤抖着射了出来。Danny转过头狂乱地寻觅到Steve的双唇，他们就那么一直亲热到汗水冷却下来、在寒意之中战栗。他慢慢坐起身让自己一点点从Steve软下去的阴茎上抽离，Steve嘶了一声，Danny也因肌肉酸痛的抗议而发出呻吟。他侧身躺下，被Steve搂到自己的胸口，一只手往下缓缓滑到了他的臀上。他转过头对Steve挑了挑眉，Steve侧过头亲了一下他，随后又将注意力转回到Danny的屁股上，开始用手指在他湿透的洞口里进进出出。温柔的爱抚让Danny满足地叹息出声，在Steve忽然扇了一下他的屁股接着起身之后感到好不失望。

“我们等下再让你叫出更多声来。现在先清洗干净休息一下，我离把你干个够还早着呢。”

Danny把他赶走，Steve笑着去了浴室。等两人都把自己收拾干净以后Danny已经快要开始呼呼大睡了。两人回到床上躺好，Danny整个人趴在Steve高大的身躯上。

“我爱你。”

“我知道，Danny。”

Danny抬起头对上他的眼睛，

“没错，但我想说的是我已经爱上你了。”

Steve露出温柔又灿烂的笑容，将Danny搂近甜蜜地吻了吻他。

“我也爱你。”

他脸上带着微笑，进入了梦乡。


	5. The happy ending 幸福结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：此篇为五年后的番外，他们俩仍然如胶似漆。

*Danny视角*

Danny看向Grace，她正在桌边和Cassie一起画画。Charlie和Ryan正忙着用乐高搭霸王龙，Steve正努力和他的领带搏斗然后失败。如果一切顺利的话，今天，他们就会正式拥有一个更大的家庭了。

一年前，有一对夫妻在一起入室行凶案件中遇害。Helen和Richard Taylor拥有自家成功的IT公司、和看似完美无缺的生活：金钱豪宅，儿女双全，婚姻美满。然而事实是Richard的出轨使他被人勒索去盗窃商业数据，最终他们惹上了不该惹的对头，使这对夫妻付出了最大代价：将两个2岁和5岁的儿女独自留在了这个世界上。他们到达犯罪现场时Danny在楼上的一个衣柜里发现了蜷缩在一起的这两个孩子。孩子们对他是如此的依赖，因此那晚在儿童福利机构无法及时接收他们的情况下，他和Steve把他们带回了家。第二天孩子们就被送到了寄养家庭，而Danny一直关注着那边的进展，直到两个月后机构为较年幼的Cassandra找到了一处接近永久收养的家庭，但这样一来哥哥和妹妹恐怕就要分开了。Danny为此而寝食难安，和Steve讨论后他们决定伸出自己的援手。但因为他们并不是登记在籍的寄养家庭，儿童机构对此也无能为力，只给了他们一份收养手续相关的文件夹。两人仔细研读，长谈一番后，下一步便是找到Ellie求助。据她所说这一流程可能花费长达五年的时间，在此期间他们无法干预孩子们的去向；另一个办法则是同时进行寄养快速通道和收养手续的申请。Ellie即刻为他们开了快速通道，就在同一天他们申请办理了儿童收养。

差不多一年后的现在，再盖上一个章就可以给孩子们一个永久的家了。他为Steve正了正打歪的领带让他先去车上，跟Grace确认她在这一两小时里能照顾好弟妹之后，才跟在Steve后面出了门。他们在法院门口见到了面带微笑的Ellie。一小时之后，他从Steve那里接过笔，签下了最后一份文件。

“先生们，看来现在可以说恭喜了。你们现在正式成为Ryan和Cassandra Taylor的父亲们啦。”

Steve捏了捏他的手，Danny回以微笑。他们对Ellie在尽量简化收养手续上的帮忙表示了感谢。然后他看了一眼时钟：

“走吧宝贝，我们该回去了。”他向Ellie解释：“我跟孩子们保证过，我们会去Rainbow drive庆祝一番。”

“好吧，所以下周再聚？”

“没问题，我们明天回新泽西，7号的时候回来。”

“噢，是要带孩子见家里人吗？”

“也不是，他们之前都见过面了，只是因为这是我们结婚第五年的纪念日，结果就成了我家里让大家聚到一起叙叙旧的理由。”

他的语气让她笑起来：

“那你们就好好玩吧，下周见。”

他们与Ellie拥抱道别，然后回家去接孩子们。

带着四个孩子 _ **和**_ Eric鸡飞狗跳地到达新泽西的时候，大家已经快累趴下了。他打电话给妈妈报了平安，他妈妈非得让他搞清楚第二天过去吃早午餐的确切时间之后才肯挂电话。接着他把Eric送上了回他家的出租车，让对方一到家就给他发个短信。Steve去帮大家登记入住的时候发生了一点小风波：他们定的两个相连的房间已经售罄。酒店为表示歉意，给他们升级到了包含两房四床的高级套房。实际上Danny完全不介意这个，只要能让他洗澡上床睡觉的话什么都好。大家没有出去吃晚饭而是叫了客房套餐，等送到的时候孩子们都已经洗完澡换上了睡衣。Danny把Charlie，Ryan和Cassandra都送上床之后终于松了口气。Grace还戴着耳机对着笔记本电脑写她的论文，而Steve正坐在沙发上，头往后仰去闭目养神。Danny很想过去和他躺在一起但更想先洗个澡再说，于是他拿上洗漱用品，在Grace的脑袋上亲了一下以后就进了浴室。

他进浴室还没五分钟，Steve就打开玻璃门走了进来。落在肩膀上的亲吻和紧紧贴着他屁股的那根硬挺家伙，让他在热水的沐浴之中都不禁战栗起来。他一巴掌拍掉Steve去摸他迅速开始精神下面的咸猪手：

“我们的女儿看到你进来了！”

温热的嘴唇沿着脖颈一路往下，他不由自主地靠进了身后那副结实身躯之中。

“她知道我们会做爱，Danny。”

“闭上你的嘴巴，她不知道。”他转过身狠狠亲了一口Steve，“等晚点再说。”

两人快速洗漱完毕，在出来的时候无视了Grace的挤眉弄眼。Danny拿了两个玻璃杯，Steve翻了出来一瓶陈年威士忌。Grace呼出一口气关上电脑，挤到他俩中间的沙发上坐下，他们看了一集《犯罪心理》的重播。电视播完后Grace给了两人晚安吻，就进了客厅。现在刚过十点，Danny已经打算去休息了。Steve去看孩子们的时候Danny钻进被窝里等着Steve，但他的眼皮子开始打架，有那么一刻阖上了双眼。

在感觉到床铺陷下去、Steve凑过来搂住自己的时候他惊醒过来，打了个呵欠。

“怎么这么久？”

“你妈妈发了短信给我，让我们明天务必准点到达。”

“我就迟那么一次而已！怎么在她那就过不去了呢？”

Steve沉吟似的唔了一声，Danny给了他一个轻吻。这个吻须臾间就被Steve不断加深，他翻身将Danny压在下面，挤进了他的两腿之间。

“现在算是晚点了吗？”

Danny哼了一下，把他拽下来扯入一个火辣的法式深吻之中。Steve在唇舌缠绵之间喘息出声，手上早已忙活着扯掉了Danny的内裤。这时他才发现Steve早已一丝不挂了。在内裤被脱掉之后Danny抬起双腿环到Steve的腰上，因磨蹭在一起的愉悦感而发出呻吟。听到瓶盖打开的熟悉声音时他往后退了点：

“你啥时候有空藏起来的？”

Steve低头对他露出一个坏笑：

“这是机密信息，Daniel。”

Danny打了他一下，Steve大笑着俯身下去又给他了一个吻。一根润滑过的手指进入了他，令他抖了抖夹紧身体，指尖却仍摩擦过了他的前列腺。片刻后它退了出去，被他丈夫阴茎钝圆的头部所取代。Steve一口气将整根插了进去，Danny紧紧抓着Steve的手臂，因体内的饱涨感而呻吟了出来。Steve完全没给他适应的时间就抽出来，又狠狠撞了进去。Danny收紧了双腿，手撑在墙上挑衅似地抬头望向他的丈夫。接受了这一挑战的Steve立刻发狠地干起来，每一下都把他操得喘不过气，皮肉拍打的声音回荡在寂静一片的室内，更显得格外淫靡。Danny挺立在小腹上的性器不断地流着水，然而就在他将手伸下去的那一刻，被Steve抓住了手牢牢地按在一边。Steve摇摇头，对开始挣扎的Danny道：

“你可以被我操到射出来，亲爱的。”

Steve粗哑的嗓音让Danny不禁颤抖。他挺起身迎合着身上人野蛮的操干，逼得Steve不得不换着角度，在每一次往前耸动腰胯的同时直直撞上Danny的前列腺。火热的快感自脊椎攀升而上，在猛烈释放出来的同一时刻他的哭喊倾泻而出，收缩着夹紧了Steve的阴茎。Steve的动作顿住随他一起攀上了高潮，深深释放在他的里面。Danny将他拉下来吻了上去，手指轻轻穿过对方湿透的短发。两人喘着气试图平复呼吸的同时仍然不断接着吻，久久无法平静下来。最后，Steve终于小心地退了出去，Danny感到Steve的精液从他的洞口处汨汨淌出，不禁抱怨出声：

“该死，宝贝儿，我们买安全套都是干什么用的？”

“别在那哼唧了，你就喜欢我这样给你打标记。”

“说的也是。”

他的回答让Steve得意一笑，两人轻手轻脚地进了浴室轮流清理干净，不到十分钟后就回到床上，在彼此的臂弯之间坠入梦乡。

他们比约定好的时间早了十五分钟抵达餐厅，却发现他们并不是第一个到的。

“Danny宝贝！快过来让我看看你！”

Danny笑着奔向了他祖母的怀抱之中。她已是九十多岁高龄但身心各方面都仍然相当强健。癌细胞不知为何没有扩散，因此得以用药物成功进行控制。在他和自己的父母亲拥抱问好时，她又去挨个拥抱了Steve和孩子们。其余陆陆续续入座的家人们也向他们的五周年婚姻和领养手续通过表达了祝福，一整天里所有人都在大快朵颐、相互寒暄之中度过。这些人依然是一如既往的吵吵嚷嚷又生气勃勃，能看出Fi奶奶完全乐在其中。Danny环顾室内，想道：也许他们的结婚纪念日是家庭聚会的理由，但只有她，才能让所有人最终在这里相聚在一起。

【End】


End file.
